A Love like No Other
by Mysterious
Summary: A story of all my couples. It will show the lives of each couple and there feelings twords telling there parents.But what happends when they all decide to tell them on the same day...CHP. 3b new
1. Default Chapter

  
*A LOVE LIKE NO OTHER*  
T/P, G/B, and U/M   
love story  
  
  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
Authors note: This will be a three part story. Part one is of Trunks and Pan. Second, Goten and Bra. And last, Uub and Marron. Each part will tell a story of how our couples deal with their love, their differences and how they cope with it. Their love will be questioned, and challenged. It is them who must see if there love is strong enough to survive. It will be a very long story for each couple. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!! Each story will have a lyric to the song that most describes what I thinking when writing the stories.....Please Review!!!!  
  
  
Trunks and Pan  
Part 1a  
  
Trunks and Pan have been secretly seeing each other. No one knew of their relationship, not even Goten or Bra, their closest friends. Pan has just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, and has just graduated high school. Trunks is a thirty-two year old, who is the President of Capsule Corporation. They have been going out for a year now. They are planning to tell their family and friends all about them, but they are having doubts. What can they do? Will there families understand? Or will they be kept apart? A Love like no other, is what these two people have. This is their story of love, sacrifice, and what binds them together. Will they overcome, or will they let the world crush them?  
  
I am thinking of you,   
In my sleepless....So--lo-to-to night.  
If it's wrong to love you,   
then my heart just won't let me be right.  
cause I'm drowning you, and I won't go through,  
without you by my side.  
  
"As I look out the window of my bedroom, all I could think about is tomorrow, the day when I and Trunks will tell our family and friends of our love. It is a challenge we both were ready to take, when we spoke about us being a couple, but as the day grows nearer, it is more difficult. We have been a couple for a year now, and in all that time, no one ever suspected anything. Well, we're good at hiding things. Yet, it is hard. What if they do not like the idea of me and Trunks together? I love him, so very much. He is all I have ever wanted, all that I have ever dreamt of loving. I remember the first day he asked me out, I had just turned seventeen. He was so nervous, he could barely say one word without blushing. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. It was a shock to me that he would be interested, but he was. We were outside all alone, away from every one inside who was having a great time. He was so nervous about asking me because I was still young. We couldn't talk much that day, but I told him that I would love to go out with him. He was like a baby, so happy and joyful, I was amused by his behavior. We went back inside, and continued to celebrate my birthday. It was the best birthday, in all my years.   
  
For as long as I remember, I have been falling for this wonderful, handsome, intelligent warrior. At first, I always thought of him as a brother that I never had, but the feelings grew as I did. Soon, I found myself madly in love, but could he feel the same for me? I was still just a child, but as a child I knew my love was a love like no other. Even with our age difference, I would wait until the ends of time, to be the one he goes down on his knees and proposes to. Until then, I would wait.  
  
I guess the waiting is over, I have come so far from that childhood fantasy. It has been nothing but the best since then. I have the man of my dreams, but then why am I so unhappy? When we are together, it is heaven, but when we are apart there is always a deep longing. Our hiding has finally come to an end and tomorrow, our secret will be out. I can only hope that we can make them understand that this is not just a fling of two young souls, but an everlasting commitment. We will always love each other, but is our love willing to sacrifice all just to be as one?  
  
As we dated more often, we would find ourselves discussing our family and friends. It was a subject we have put off too long, and we needed to let them know. Our relationship was becoming more as each day passed that we were together and they deserved that right. We would always question ourselves of what their reaction would be.  
  
What would they say about our ages? Trunks is thirty-two, and I am seventeen. To us, it is nothing but a number that has constantly interfered with our love... but no longer. If we can overcome that small detail, so can they.  
  
What about, others? They might not understand. We thought about that a lot, and we came to one conclusion. What makes us happy? We were together, and that was all. What others say is none of our concern. Everyone has their own opinion and beliefs. Anyway, what would they say if they knew we were not full human? Either way, people are too afraid to see what they don't understand.  
  
Our parents? This is the most difficult one of all. What they say will indeed affect us. They are family, and we mean so much to each other. That is the only question we have no answer for. Our families aren't normal and how they would react is a mystery to me and to Trunks."  
  
As she said this in her mind, she stared out at the stars. Questions of the day to come ran through her brain. A love like no other, is what these two people have. It is a love that can and will overcome all. Together, they are a force to be reckoned with and together, they will never give up. That is what love is, a challenge, an ever lasting fight against every day life. To win the fight is a prize well worth the crying nights because there you will lie with your soul mate. You have passed all the boundaries, and all that is left is to enjoy what you fought so long to have.  
  
I give my arms,   
to have.   
Just one more not with you...   
I'll risk my life,   
to feel.. Your body next to mine,   
cause I can't.. go on,   
living in the memory of our song....  
  
I.........give my arm,   
for your love ....To.........night.  
  
Baby can you feel me ...  
imagining I'm looking in your eyes.  
I can see you clearly,   
barely a maze in my mine,   
and you're just so far like a distance star..  
I'm wishing on tonight...  
  
I give my arm, to have.  
Just one more night with you..  
I'll risk my life to feel your body next to mine,   
cause I can't go on..  
living in the memory of our song...  
  
I....give my arm for your love tonight..  
  
  
This is a long story, each part will be around three chapters long for each couple. I hope you enjoy this one, I haven't been writing much lately and I'm sorry. I'M GOING TO BE WORKING ON MY STORIES FOR AWHILE, RATHER THEN MY SITE. let me know what you think of this first part? Review!!!  



	2. 1b

  
A Love Like No Other  
T/P, G/B, and U/M  
  
  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Authors Note: I just want to say all these lyrics belong to Mariah Cary. I love these songs. And, I don't own Dragonball, so don't sue. I know I used this song before, but it's too damn good not to use it again. Hehe...  
  
Trunks and Pan  
Part1b  
  
Love... wonder inside...  
Stronger than you..   
Stronger then I..  
And now,   
that it has begun,   
we cannot turn back..  
We can only turn...into one.  
  
While Pan was thinking of tomorrow, Trunks was thinking of her.   
  
"It's lonely without her next to me. I miss her whenever she isn't near. Even though I was with her earlier today, I don't feel complete. It's been a whole year and the best year of my life. She turned eighteen just a few weeks ago, and we decided it was time to let every one know. I'm not so sure about that, but it's what needs to be done. We have been getting closer with each passing day and in these past few weeks, I have been thinking of giving her something special. Maybe it isn't the right time, but I don't think I could bare losing her. It means a lot to us for our parents to approve, but the doubt is there. I don't think she would be able to take it if they don't. We have been so good at hiding are feelings, that not even Goten and Bra know.   
  
It is still a mystery to me, how I got the nerve to ask her out, not knowing what she would say, or do. But inside, I just felt that she would be as happy as I was. She is a beauty that has always been so precious to me. Don't get me wrong, I am terrified at the thought of telling every one, but to be able to hold her hand, or just kiss her in public without worrying about someone seeing us, will be a great change. I mean, what guy wouldn't want the world to see his queen? Plus, from then on, guys everywhere would know that she is and always will be mine.  
  
We have a special love. To others, they would say it isn't right with our age difference. I am fourteen years older than her. Hell, I was even scared to reveal my feelings. She is so young and beautiful, why would she want someone as old as me? Well, I might be old with age, but in looks, I'm still as handsome as always. Hey, if that sounded conceded, then it is.   
  
It's been a great year, and I'm actually afraid that it will end. As I listen to that song by Mariah, I think of her." He thought as he sat on his bed listening to these lyrics:  
  
  
I will never be to,   
far away to feel you...  
And I won't hesitate at all....  
Whenever you come...  
  
And I will always remember,   
a part of you so tender,  
I'll be the one to catch, your fall whenever you come......  
  
And I...  
Truly inspire.  
Finding myself there in your eyes..  
And you....  
Have opened my heart.   
And lifted me inside..  
by showing me your self,   
Undecided...  
  
And I will never be to,   
far away to feel you,   
and I wont hesitate at all, whenever you come..   
And I will always remember .....  
A part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch, your fall whenever you come....  
  
And I will breath you each time,   
comfort you threw all the pain...gently kiss the fears away ...   
You can turn to me and cry,   
always understand that I, give you all I have inside...  
  
  
  
"This song always makes me feel better. I love her and no matter what will happen. Together, we can overcome anything. She is my soul, as I am her heart, without the other, life has no beginning, and no end. When together, they complete the other. And that is what we have... a special kind of love, a bond that can never be broken, not even from those we love most. I just hope that they can understand just how much we mean to each other."  
  
  
Well, this is another part done, let me know what you think?  



	3. 1c

A Love Like No Other  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
Authors notes: Thanks for all the great reviews, but I am kind of saddened. I have over 2,000 reading my stories and only 19 or less people reviewed. Sad... I hope if you are reading, just spend a little while and review. Please? Sorry I haven't been writing much, haven't been feeling so good lately, and Noseless was sick as well. So I took a break, but I am going to start writing more and work on my web page. Thanks to all those who do review you have inspired me to continue writing. I plan on opening a section on my web page of ideas for stories. Since I have so many and not the time to write all of them, I thought It would be cool to see others write stories that I thought up. Hehe. So look out for that. Well, here is another part to this story. It is a flashback of when Trunks took Pan out for the first time. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Part1c  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Pan had just turned seventeen and Trunks asked her out. After the party, when everyone went home, Trunks took off to the Son residence to sneak a date with Pan.   
When Trunks arrived at her home, he threw a small rock, the size of a marble, at her window. Hopefully, it would be enough to get her attention. He inadvertently threw it at the wrong time. It landed on Pan's head as she just opened the window.  
  
"Trunks!" she yelled in a whisper as she looked down at Trunks.  
  
"Sorry!" he said as she stared at him with a look that could kill. Pan climbed down so her father wouldn't know she was out. As she was coming down, she lost her balance and she fell. Trunks rushed to catch her before she would hit the ground. He wasn't going to let anything harm his angel. She was caught by very strong and protective arms before she landed.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked as he carefully put her down, but still held her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." she said, blushing.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with concern written all over his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. We'd better go before my dad comes out here and kills the both of us." she said, straightening herself.  
  
"Yeah." he agreed as they both started to walk away from the house.   
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Pan.  
  
"It's late, so there aren't that many places to go. I thought we could go where most people go at this time." he said looking at her with a smile.  
  
"And where is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a club, in Satan City. It's known to be the best place to hang out in."  
  
"Umm, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I'm only seventeen. I thought you had to be at least twenty-one to go in."  
  
"Well, usually yeah, but tonight... it's different."  
  
"What makes it different tonight?"  
  
"You." he said taking her hand and bringing her to his chest as they levitated up.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?"  
  
"We're too far away from your house or mine for our parents to sense our ki's. Besides, it's a nicer view from above." he said as he held her close.  
  
"Yeah, but what did you mean by 'me?'" she asked, just enjoying the comfort of his warmth surround her. Trunks looked down at the beauty that he held in his embrace.  
  
"I mean, I pulled a few strings and was able to have the owner make this a special night. It's for everyone and anyone." he said as he was still looking at the rose in his arms.   
  
"That's nice." she said. He was happy she was enjoying herself because he was too, and the date has just begun. After a few minutes of flying above the city, Trunks spotted the club and headed down.  
  
"Here we are." he said as he landed on the ground.   
"Wow! This place is huge." Pan said, detaching herself from him.  
  
"Yeah, come on." he said as he took a hold of her hand and escorted her to the club's entrance.  
  
"There's a large crowd are you sure we'll get in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
They went to the bouncer and Trunks exchanged a few words. In no time, they were in.  
  
Inside the club, an "Aaliyah" song was playing.  
  
'I Gotcha' Back'  
  
I gotcha back,  
I got you. Women always wonder how I  
keep my man.  
They've been trying for so long  
and still don't understand..  
It's not the things I say, it's the way I say it.  
That keeps him locked down.  
  
No where to go, on top of that. I let him know.  
I'm down for whatever, no matter how you act.  
you never have to worry about a thing.  
  
I gotcha back..  
  
I gotcha back  
  
When no one else is there, with me you can chill.  
Cause it feels real good when you know someone's got your back.  
I am the type when I find a man I like, it's on and popping, ant no stopping   
the things I do for you ... no complication baby.   
Keep it for real ... do on to me, as I do and everything would be cool.   
When you find yourself in times of trouble, remember that I'm by your side. I'm by your side.  
when you're not strong, I'll be your friend..  
I'll help you carry on.  
  
Pan and Trunks found a table and sat down.  
  
"Wow, this is great." she said to Trunks as she looked around.  
  
"I'm glad. Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." he said leaving her alone.  
  
Trunks went and ordered the drinks. He also went up to the DJ and requested a song, then went back to where Pan was sitting.  
  
"Here you go." He said as he handed the drink to Pan.  
  
"Thanks."   
He sat down, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. After the first song was over, the DJ announced the requested song. Pan was stunned and turned to look at Trunks, but he wasn't there. She couldn't find him until she saw a hand in front of her. There was Trunks, standing with a huge smile on his face.  
  
I spent a lot of time,   
looking for the right thing.   
In and out, searching.   
  
I think I found it.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked as he reached for her.  
  
"Yes, I would love to." Pan took a hold of his hand and they walked to the dance floor.  
  
Falling in love,   
hoping that you say you want me.  
You got all this love.  
when you get it.   
You got to keep it.  
  
He took her into his arms and they slow danced to the song. Pan was stunned at the words of the song, but happy. Trunks was in heaven. He thought she wouldn't have fun, but the smile and the blushes she kept getting on her face were proving otherwise. Things were good.  
  
Fallen in love,  
hoping that you say you want me.  
You got all this love. When you get it,  
You got to keep it.  
  
Sexually seems to be, every thing I wanted in you.   
Treated me and respect for me.   
Holding me, showing you care.   
Can it be you and me making me happily.   
  
Endlessly.   
  
"Trunks, I never knew."  
  
"I know. I am pretty good I keeping my feelings from others."  
  
"I just don't know what to say." said Pan, before Trunks put a finger on her lips.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I have been feeling this way for a long time, but couldn't do anything about it. You're so young, and I didn't want to pressure you into anything. Just tell me you feel the same."  
  
"Yes, I do and always have, since I could remember." she said placing her head on his chest.   
  
"Thank you." he said as he just held her and danced to the song.  
  
You know it gets hard to let you go,   
when you got to go.  
And I know that you got to go.   
Go sometimes, but I can't get you off my mine.  
Put your hand around my waist line, and tell me what you taste like.  
  
Taste like sweet rain,   
falling down........  
  
If I close my eyes tonight,   
just know that I'll love you forever.  
You are the sun.   
You are the joy in my life.   
And now that you are here,  
let me let you know how I love you so.   
You are the only one I want forever, since I've fallen in love with you......  
  
To let you know this love is real.   
I got to show you just how I feel.  
  
They danced and had a great time. Trunks and Pan enjoyed all the moments they had together. It was getting late into the morning and Gohan would usually check up on his daughter, so Trunks and Pan left for home.   
  
When they arrived...  
  
"I had a great time."  
  
"So did I. Maybe we could do it again this weekend?"  
  
"I would love that." she answered as she walked up to her door.  
  
"Pan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, Umm. Can I .. I.." he tried to ask.   
Pan knew what he wanted and she kissed him. The kiss ended and Trunks couldn't stop blushing. Pan walked inside and Trunks went on his way home. They're first date... and what a date it was...  
  
  
What do you think? Next part Goten and Bra. Please Review. The second song was from Monifah *Fallen in Love*  
  



	4. 2

  
  
*A Love Like No Other*  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Part2  
I don't own Dragonball, or it's characters so don't sue.  
Confession6 will come out soon.  
  
( Goten, and Bra )  
  
Goten and Bra having been going out for three months, and Goten has received a position, in a Corporation Company, in America. He isn't sure he should go, he loves Bra with all he's heart. But why is Bra staying away from him, since he told her about it.  
  
(Flash Back- three weeks ago)  
  
They were on the beach, and Goten brought up the job.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." said Bra as she laid her head on Gotens shoulder.He looked down at her, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as the flower next to me." he said, as she just smiled. There was a moment of silence as the stares shined on the couple.  
  
"Should I till her? She looks so happy, and I don't want to get her upset. Hey! I'm not even sure about leaving anyway. I mean it's a great opportunity, but I don't want to loss her. These pass months have been hard for the both of us, hiding are relanship from every one, and having some guiltily time alone has been a challenge. I just don't know how she would react to the news."  
  
"Goten, is something bothering you?" she asked looking at him. He never even noticed her absence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm. Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"OH, you can till me anything. You know that."  
  
"Well, you remember I told you about the job I applied for a year ago?"  
  
"Yeah, the one in America."  
  
"Yes, well. I got the job." he said as he looked at her. Her face went from cheerful to sadness.   
  
"OH!"  
  
"But I haven't agreed to it or anything. It's just it's a great opportunity, and I have always wanted to go to America, but I would have to leave in a few days."  
  
"You should go." she said, with a smile. Trying to hide her pain.  
  
"You don't mean that?" he said looking confused.  
  
"Well, it is a great job, you said that yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but." he said looking at her crushed, that she would let him go.  
  
"We better go, it's getting late." she said as she got up.  
  
"OK." he said as he garbed the blanket. He said nothing to her as he drove her home, and she kept to herself. Trying desperately to hide the tears from him. As they arrived a block away from Capsule Corp., so no one would see them together.  
  
"Bra?" he said to her before she got out the car. She turned around, and he say the tears just fall from her eyes. He was stunned, she gave him a quick kiss on the checks, and ran out the door as fast as she could. Goten called for her, but she was to far away. He would have went after her, but to catch up he would have to fly. So he got back into he's car.  
  
"Damn!!" he said as he pounded the steering wheel, just a little, not enough to break it. And the tears feel. He had broken heart, and he didn't mean to. After a few minutes he started he's car and headed home.  
  
Can I talk to you for a second ... there is something I want to say...  
  
I remember when the first date,   
you would never ever leave me alone...  
Now it seems,   
sweet lady babe.   
That you are always gone.  
Tell me what I'm supposed to do,  
should I stay and wait for you...  
My heart is slowly acing for your love and I don't know what to do.  
Give me one good reason,   
I should stay?   
When love is out of season,   
your on your way.  
My eyes are tired of fighting,   
so what are we going to do?  
So give me one good reason,   
why I should stay with you?  
  
  
So here is part 2, what do you think? Next part out soon. The lyrics to these songs are from Sisco. I changed a little to go to my stories.I don't own any of these lyrics just using them.  



	5. 2b

*A Love Like No Other*  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Part 2b  
  
Goten told Bra about the job, and Bra was upset and ran from Goten. This is the same night Bras' pain.  
  
  
In Bras bedroom  
  
  
She arrived home, and threw herself onto her bed, and cried.  
  
"He's going. What am I to do? I love him so much, and now he is leaving me." she said to her self, as she grabbed a picture she had under her pillow. She stood up, and looked at the picture of him and her on there first date. She Rand her fingers over he's face and the tears feel. As she thought of all there time together.  
  
Flashback-  
  
"Come on Goten this would be fun." she said as she pulled on he's arm.  
  
"Come on Bra, anything but that. It's embarrassing."  
  
"Come on you big baby, it's just one photo." she said as she dragged him.  
  
"So what can I do for you folks today?" asked the older man.  
  
"We would like to take one of these photos." said Bra.  
  
"Yes, what couple would you like to be?"  
  
"Oh, Romeo, and Juliet. Please."  
  
"Here you go, this is for you young lady, and this for the gentle man. You can change in the rooms." he said pointing to them.  
  
"Man, I'm not wearing this." stated Goten as he looked at the tights.  
  
"Come on." said Bra giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't do that." he said looking at her."Stop it." but it couldn't be helped he could never say no to her when she would make that face."Fine."  
  
Awhile later Goten and Bra were dressed as there characters, and they were a sight to be seen. People gathered around to admire of handsome, and beautiful they looked.   
  
End of flashback  
  
"Why?" she said as she cuddled up, with the photo of there first date. When he they were Romeo and Juliet and feel asleep.  
  
What do I do,   
What do I do?  
Baby...  
I could put a way the letters,  
hide them in the drawer   
i can even forget what,   
you send them for..  
and i can take your name,   
out of my book.   
i could put away the pictures,   
i could put the dreams aside,   
but i just can't seem to put you out of my mine..  
so till me now,   
ohh..  
what do i do with for love..  
tell me baby ... what do i do with the memories of him ... what do i do with the nights,   
with out you by my side,   
that use to be yours and mine.   
with out you, what do i do with out?  
yeah-ohhh--.  
I can go out every night now and stay out to the dawn,  
ohh yeah -- do what ever I want to,   
anytime I want.  
And I can make believe that we never meet.  
But I just can't seem to, not love you anymore...  
SO TELL ME NOW.  
WHAT DO I DO?  
  
A next day   
Goten left, without saying anything to anyone, but he's family. He's on the plan and there is only one person that plaques he's heart, and mine.  
  
"She never even gave me the chance to tell her of my planes, but I wont give up. I will be back, and when I do I will let the world know how much I love you Bra. That I promise." As he took out a photo, of him and Bra dressed up as Romeo and Juliet. And he traced Bras face with he's fingers.  
  
You---   
I just can't believe it girl.  
I can't believe that's it's over..  
But I'm a man.   
I will write, but still the love we had stays on my mine.  
  
Lately babe, I've been thinking.   
How good it was when you were here, and lay the while that I've been drinking for once I feel my head is clear.  
Early this morning when I opened up my eyes. That i all looked up the feelings that, took me by surprise..  
i guess you meant more to me, then i realize.   
the love we had stays on my mine..  
stays on my mine.  
the love we had stays on my mine ... and lately girl, I've been remembering the good time that we use to share..   
and thoughts of you don't have an ending, and memories of you are every where.   
But once that I tell you. Is not going to turn.  
you win some you loss some.  
  
So lonely, no place to turn.  
The love we had stays on my mine, girl if you were a mirror, if you had a mirror you could count my tears. If you were near, it would be clear how much I wish you were here.  
  
Present  
  
It has been awhile since Bra talked to Goten, he left the next day after that night. Bra didn't have the chance to say anything. He had left without saying good-bye to her.  
They both think of the other but what Goten has planed, is to be with he's love. And that is Bra....  
  
  
So what do you think? There is still one more part to this then comes Uub, and Marron.  
  
  



	6. 2c

A Love Like No Other  
  
part 2c  
(Goten and Bra-ANGEL)  
  
Goten left to America, and it's been a few weeks since Bra has spoken to him. He has been writing her, but she never writes back. Goten is in he's home and writing a letter for he's love.  
  
Dear Bra:  
  
Bra, I don't know what to say, but that I love you. I'm sorry I left without saying good bye, but you wouldn't even give me a chance to say anything. Well, I've been writing you since the day I left, and I haven't received a letter from you. I see your still not in the mood to talk to me. I have written every day, I know I haven't given you an explanation about why I left, but I will. There is so much I never told you, and I should have. All those times we were together were the best times of my life. I never wanted to leave you, but you deserve so much. I want to give you the world. This is why I left. I hope that you read this letter, I'm coming home. But before I do, I want you to know that I am not leaving without you. I'm wrote this song for you. My ANGEL.  
  
Girl it's been so long,   
since I held you in my arms,   
so I picked up pen and paper,  
and decided to write you a song.   
  
Things just ant the same,  
since you took your love away.  
All I have is dark and lonely days cause the sun don't shine my way.   
  
I wish that I could find the words to say, to show you the love is real.  
But words cant express the way I feel.   
Your my angel,  
my sun up in the sky. We've been threw hell and back together   
why do you want to leave me now?  
only you can ease the pain I feel, and wipe my tears away.  
Wont you fly back home, and make me whole again.  
  
Baby, Not a day goes by I don't want to cry.  
When I think of what we had,   
how you walked out my life.  
All I had was yours today,  
until my heart you chose to break.  
  
If only I could find the words to say,   
to show you that love is real.  
But words can't express the way I feel.  
Cause your My Angel.  
  
  
You mean the world to me Bra, Please. I need you. I'll be home in a day or two after you reactive this. there are a few things I need to get. I Love you now and always.  
  
Love,  
Goten  
  
  
Goten, flew to Capsule Crop, and left the letter on Bras window and flea back home.  
********  
Bra felt he's ki, and ran to the window hoping to see him leaving. But he was already gone, and there was a letter on the window. she's takes the letter and lays on her bed reading it.  
  
"He's coming back. It's been so long and have read all he's letter, but never had the courage to write him back. Maybe I over reacted? Maybe, but he's coming back, and I will just have to make it up to him. I wonder if he knows about the meeting here around the same time he is to come. He is all I care about, and I have a lot of explaining, and what does he mean he isn't leaving without me? All I know I can't wait I have missed him so much." she said to her self as she cuddled up, and kept the letter close to her heart.  
  
"I love you too, now and always." she said as she closed her eyes, and dreamed about her Romeo.  
  
I know there short. Well, there all going to be like this until the end witch would be a lot longer. Next Uub, and Marron. So, what do you think? Please Review!   
  



	7. 3a

*A Love like No Other*

No Editor

Uub and Marron

Part 3

Uub and Marron care for each other, but Marron doesn't want a relashinship for the moment. Because in the past she was heart broken. But Uub isn't going to give up on the woman he loves.

*Uubs'' Home*

__

Say you've seen too many things,

That turned out to be too good to be true.

Against your better judgment.

Opened up your heart

'Til the joke was on you.

Looken out on the rest of are lives

If where gonna be together or apart

About the only way I know how to come is straight from my heart.

"Marron, would you like to go out with me?" asked a blushing Uub.

"He asked me out. I can't believe it, one part of me is jumping for joy, and the other says run for your life. What am I supposed to say? The last time I had a boyfriend he dumped me and it broke my heart. What is he someday he decides he wants someone better? I just can't go threw that again."

__

I want you now, 

I'll show you how, 

I can be the man you need me to be.

I've been around, 

But now I've found

That you're the only one for me.

"I'm sorry Uub, but I can't."she said while putting her head down not to look at he's disappointment.

You say you'll never fall again

You won't subject yourself to any more pain.

"Oh! Does it have to do with what happened a year ago?" he asked.

__

If you give me half a chance, I'll win

Never leave you standing there in the rain

but if you think I could look you in the face and lie threw my teeth

Then turn around and walk away

"Yes!" she said as she looked up at him. Uub walked up to Marron and placed he's arms around her. 

__

But cross my heart, girl I care for you,

__

When I look into your eyes and I say

"Marron, I will never hurt you. You know that?"

__

I need you so.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't." she said, as he held her.

__

I can't let you go.

"Marron, I love you. I have always loved you since the moment we meet. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you cry because of what that jerk did to you? I was pissed. Well, more like enraged with anger I could of bet the hell out of him." he said.

__

Gonna be all that I can be.

"Really?" she said as she looked up at him.

__

I want you still,

I always will.

"Really! He was a fool to not see how beautiful and sweet you are. Any man in his right mine could see that."

__

'Cause you the only one for me.

"Thank You, It's just he hurt me so bad. I gave him my love, my heart, and he tore it down. I couldn't tell anyone, but you. You have always been there for me, no matter how much it was causing pain in you." she said, with her head down as tears fell from her eyes. Uub could never stand to see Marron cry, especially because of him.

I never want to see you cry, I want you to always be happy, to always smile even when things seem to be going wrong, because you know that no matter what I will always be hear for you." he said.

"Oh! Uub!"said Marron as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Marron? Do you feel the same, about me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, always have." she said.

"Good, so what about that date?"

"Well, were should we go?" she asked.

"Where ever you want." he said giving her a loving smile.

"What about we go get something to eat, then take a walk in the park."

"That sounds good." he said as they walked hand in hand to he's car.

They ate and walked around the Park. They had a great time together. It was getting late, and they had to be up early Tomorrow for the meeting that was going to be held at Capsule Corp.

Well, another chapter up. I was going to write three parts to them, but I decided to only write two parts. Next one out soon.... Then the last chapter. Please Review! It really means a lot to me...Thanks!


	8. 3b

*A Love Like No Other*  
Part 3b  
  
*In front of Marrons' home*  
  
_Hold me,  
Love me,  
give me all that you got.  
Tell me, truly, can I get in the right spot.  
For so long, I've waited, for you to come and love me  
Don't waste my time,  
'cause I need you to let me know if you want me too.  
_  
"Well, I had a great time." said Marron.  
  
"Me too."  
  
There was a moment of silence, when Marron walked up to Uub and placed a small but loving butterfly kiss on his lips.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Marron went inside and went straight to her room.  
  
_Do the things to you,  
that no other can do?  
(I want you too)  
I want you bad, and I wont lie.  
And I can't deny I want you tonight.  
_  
"God, my insides are burning with lust to hold the man I love. He means so much to me, maybe I should have invited him in. But my parents would kill me. What is a girl to do?   
  
I want him so bad, after all this time of hiding the feelings I had, afraid to be hurt. I truly know that he would never do anything to harm me. Today has been the best, he surly knows how to treat a lady. So gentle and sweet, like a child when it sleeps. But he is a man, who brings love and joy to my heart."  
  
Meanwhile Uub has just arrived home, but is still in his car, thinking of his love Marron.  
  
_I wonder what it is that turns me on  
when I'm next to you  
Can't figure out why I want you  
is it love or lust, either one will do  
'cause I want you for myself, and nobody else.  
(Takes the place of you)  
Of you right now._  
  
"Damn! My body yearns for her, ace's to hold her in my arms. I need to take a cold shower. A long cold shower. I love her so much, always have. It killed me to see her cry, to see that I caused her pain. She deserves more then I could ever give her, but I will do all in my power to make her happy. I need her, as much as she needs me. Together we can overcome all obstacles that come in are way. And if any one ever tried to lay one finger on her, I would protect her with my life." he said as he got out of his car, and was walking towards his house when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello!" said Uub.  
  
"Umm, Uub."  
  
"Marron! Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, no. Nothings wrong. It's just I was wondering if I could come over. I mean I just can't sleep, I'm sorry, forget about it."  
  
"No! Of course you can come over. I would love for you to come, do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asked  
  
"If you don't mine." she said.  
  
"No, I don't, but what about your parents?"  
  
"There asleep, I'll come home before it gets really late."  
  
"OK! I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll be waiting in front."  
  
"OK! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Uub picked up Marron and they staid all night together. Each holding and loving the other. Tomorrow all will know of there love, and all will have a huge surprise when more then one speaks there mind.  
  
  
  
  
Oh! Wasn't Marron supposed to leave, not stay all night. What could happened? And tomorrow is the meeting. Hehe... Will they wake up in time, or be caught off guard?  
  
Please Review!  
  
  



End file.
